The Shame of Today
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: Bonnie Bennett always thought that the creatures she faced everyday for most of her life were the monsters, she never stopped to think that everyone had a bit of monster in them. When she finds out, her best friend is there to stand by her. One-Shot


The Shame of Today

_A/N: This is something I personally feel strongly about. I thought of this as something to do since I haven't updated my stories, writers block and all that. This is concerning the current events within the African American community as of late and if you don't have anything nice to say? Beat it. I don't need your racist ass comments here. This is an outlet for me and a way for me to spread the information about in anyway I can. This is important to me and my family, something that affects us and a lot of people I know. This has changed me a lot and made me a hell of a lot more cautious. I shouldn't be afraid to step outside my apartment. If you don't think everyone has that right then please click that x in the up right corner of your screen thanks._

_P.S no no humanity Caroline here._

* * *

Bonnie Bennett wasn't ignorant of this. She knew it was around, but being so focused with original vampires, prison words, and other crisis this, _this _never once entered her mind. She never this would come about as she innocently turned on the television.

She was just bored, having come to visit Damon and was left in his room as he attended to Elena. She turned on his TV as she waited, and skimmed through channels until she was compelled to stop on the news. _Freddie Grey, Thugs, Riots. _The screen just flashed and the air left her longs. Tears burned Bonnie's eyes, a rock stuck in her throat. She couldn't stop herself from researching more.

_Trayvon Martin_

_Mike Brown_

_Eric Garner_

_Tamir Rice_

The list went on. _Oh god. Oh god! _Her body started to heat up, the rage, the shame, the pain. Bonnie Bennett was taught to protect the humans. That they needed someone to fight for them. That vampires were monsters, yet humans could be just as dangerous. They could be monsters too. Her minds went to Liz Forbes. _The shame she'd feel if she knew about this. _Bonnie felt her room spinning. _This? Were we going back in time or something? Was this truly happening? _It wasn't any surprise that Bonnie was one of the rare african americans in Mystic Falls. You'd have to search really hard for one. _Could this be me…? Did I come back to be taken down by the hands of a cop? _No…..She knew better. She knew that not all cops were out to get her, Liz Forbes was proof of that. She knew that, but that didn't stop the _fear. _She was a witch, yes she was, but could she defend herself in it came between her life and a humans? A human….that was a foreign that came to mind when she thought of fighting.

"Bonnie?" Her world spun as she met the eyes of her blue eyed friend. "Why are you crying?" She found herself quickly wiping her tears away as she turned his TV off in a hurry to leave. "Bonnie!" she heard herself throw out an "I'm fine!" as she hurried out of the boarding house. _How can I help...what can I do? What do I do? What do I do? _She was barely conscious as she made her way back to Whitmore.

* * *

Damon found himself in shock at seeing her reaction, when he left her to speak to Elena. She was fine, She joked with him and made her way to to his room. He just couldn't understand what had set her off? He made his way over to his bed and the remote to his television before clicking it on. His heart dropped to his stomach as he witnessed what she had seen. He nodded as his plan to help his friend came to mind.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett found herself here. In the car for almost four hours already to god knows where. Damon had huddled everyone into a rented van, refusing to tell anyone a thing about what he had planned. Elena went with it, no questions asked. Enzo and Alaric seemed to know a _bit _about what was happening though they didn't let on much. Caroline was just happened to travel, her excitement being a little too much for Bonnie to bare after the morning she had and Stefan well...He was just happy to see his brother so happy to get away from Mystic Falls.

"Damon...where are we going..? This is taking forever." Bonnie asked, she was rewarded with a "Just be patient Bon-Bon." causing her to groan in frustration as another hour had passed but it set in where he was taking her. _Welcome to Baltimore. _"Damon…."

Caroline seemed to be just as caught off guard as the Bennett witch. "Damon why are we in Baltimore..?" Damon sighed as if annoyed. "Stuff about cop brutality and something that is very important to our dear Bon-Bon so….here we are!" Elena looked back as Mystic Fall's resident witch with confusion in her eyes. "Bonnie….what's going on here? Why didn't you tell us anything?"

Bonnie sighed mentally cursing Damon as her hair found a place behind her ear. "I didn't tell anyone...and...um...apparently some cops are killing African American kids...the latest being here…I just don't know why we're here." Damon pulled over into a hotel lot finding a parking space. "Dear Bonnie, we're here for a silent protest!"

Bonnie found her heart skipping a beat, silent protest? Damon went through all this trouble for something that had nothing to do with him….for her? The blue eyed vampire opened her side door and as she climbed out Bonnie got a good view of his shirt. _#BlackLivesMatter _As the tears burned, Bonnie threw her arms around her new best friend. "Thank you Damon."

* * *

_A/N: If people want me to continue with this I will in a sequel but I cut it off and made it short because of the rioting that happened and I really didn't want to have to type that up and the gang's reactions because with them there it could have gotten messy. _


End file.
